The Truth
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Krystyn Black's father has gone with Pettigrew. Lily, Krystyn, and Athony are left by themselves until he comes back. The summery stinks, but the story rocks! Read and Review


Hey! This is my first HP fan fiction, Please don't flame. constructive criticism is  
  
appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Krystyn, and Anthony. My friend owns Lily.  
  
I don't remember much of what happened throughout my earlier years of my life. My mum died when I was two, had a run-in with a runaway prank is what they say. I know better though. I know it's all because of Peter Pettigrew that what should be one of the best years of my life, is the worst year in the entirety of my young life. I said earlier that Peter Pettigrew ruined my life. I think now is the right time to explain,,, the truth. So many lies are told, from wizards and muggles alike, that the truth , as it seems, fails to exists. Though I know the truth. It seems that I am one of the few who do know. It all started when I was eleven years old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's quiet for a Wednesday night. Lily Claire Potter and I are sitting here, freezing our bloody butts off while we're waiting for the fire to start up. "Lily, it's cold, my fathers not home. The bloody Dursley's think you're having a horrid time, and your brother is having a horrid time, and the fire won't start up!" Lily laughed cheerily. For being raised with the Dursley's, nothing much seemed to get her down. "Guess you're in a rotten mood again aren't ya Krys?" I muttered under my breath. "Rotten mood is right." About fifteen minutes later the fire had finally started to get warmed up. Then, there was a knock on  
  
the old oak door. My fire-red corn rows hung loosely against my waist, and my chocolate eyes glimmered from the glow of the fire light. Wearing our identical midnight blue night gowns, we slowly rose to answer the door. Too late, it swung open, and boy were we surprised at what we saw. "Peter!" I said in horrified whisper. "Hide Lily!"  
  
I stood stock still praying that he wouldn't see me "Krystyn, I see you, you don't need to hide." he said in that drawling, droll voice. In the excitement, I had forgotten about Anthony, or Anton as we called him. His chocolate eyes glinted angrily in the fire light.  
  
"What do you want rat?" Anton spat out the last word like poison. "Out of the way boy."  
  
Now, one thing that you know is never make Anthony Nicholas Thompson, is that, when he gets mad, everything in his way should move and cower. He is a very sweet boy, but you should never make him mad. "What do you want Peter?" I said much more calmly than Anton. I hurriedly whispered to him. "Anton, this guy has been out of Hogwarts for a long time. He could kill us if he wanted to." Anton backed away to hide with Lily. I was left alone. Alone in the dark living room of our cabin, alone with this guy I didn't know, and I was the only one left to protect Lily and Anton and myself. I drew up every ounce of courage left in me. "That's Miss Black to you Peter Pettigrew." Now you have to understand. There is no bloody way on this green earth that I would respect him. I knew him for what he was, and what he had done. I knew who he worked for, and therefore did not trust him whatsoever. "Alright then, Miss Black," he jeered, "where is your father?" I snorted audibly. "I happen to not know." I said annoyed. "Why? What do you want? by what means do you have permission to barge in on me and my friends playing wizards chess? Why not ask someone who's elder than I?" He seemed surprised at my burst of complicated words, well, at least complicated for an eleven year old. At that time, my father walked in the door. "Peter, what a pleasant surprise." I murmured under my breath. "You call him arguing with your daughter pleasant? Humph." I summoned up my courage again. "Lily, Anthony, you can come out now." They crept out form the closet. Lily's sapphire eyes glittered, and Anton's which still seemed angry, glinted menacingly.  
  
You could tell that he was still angry at being called "boy" I smacked his arm and whispered through gritted teeth, "Anthony, stop acting like a prat." He got sulky after I told him that, and I was nervous, so he put his arm around my shoulder ad if to say, "There's no way on earth this guy can hurt you, 'cause you have me with you." I  
  
gratefully accepted his comfort, seeing as I might be very brash or brazen as you might say, but I was kind of paranoid, and never really trusted Pettigrew. "Sirius, I need to talk with you." I shouted out, "Well, talk then why don't ya?" He sneered evilly at me, and a shrank back into Anton's arms. "I mean in private you silly little girl." I got extremely angry then. No one ever calls me a silly little girl. "Why you little," I slapped him across the face. He's not too much taller than I. "Krystyn, that was rude." I got annoyed. Pettigrew had insulted me! "Let's go outside to talk Peter." "Alright Sirius." Dad turned towards me. "Krystyn, you all go to sleep and I'll wake you in the morning." I obliged semi willingly. "Alright." He then turned to Lily and Anton. "I don't think your parents would mind if you stayed." They shook their heads. "No Mr. Black, I 'm sure they wouldn't." Dad smiled, "Please, call me Sirius. And you can stay as long as you want."  
  
Dad brought out three squishy, soft, midnight blue sleeping bags, and matching pajamas for Anton. "Anthony, I hope that you don't mind having the same colours as the girls."  
  
"No sir." I heard Pettigrew calling from outside, "Sirius, we need to talk now." "Alright then Peter." The door slammed. Anton came over to me and wrapped his strong arms around my thin shoulders. "It's ok Krystyn. I don't like Pettigrew, but you know what your dad said. You know he was always hopeless at dueling." He kissed me lightly on my forehead. "G' night Krys." "Night Anton." "Night Lily." "G' night Krystyn." Then, I lay down inside the soft, squishy, midnight-blue sleeping bags and fell asleep, with Anton's  
  
words comfortingly ringing through my head. "Pettigrew was always hopeless at dueling. Your father will be fine."  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, Well, Well? What so you think? It's my first addition to my story! Review please! 


End file.
